Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device.
Typically, a semiconductor device includes a plurality of lines configured to transmit various signals, for example, in the form of voltages. As the integration degree of a semiconductor device increases, a distance between these lines is reduced, which may cause interference between the lines.